


trusting you (3x14 flashback au)

by olicityxbett



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Arrowcave (Arrow TV 2012), Cute, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityxbett/pseuds/olicityxbett
Summary: 3x14 Olicity Flashback- What is Oliver and Felicity crossed paths that day? What if fate decided to bring them to meet sooner than expected?
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	trusting you (3x14 flashback au)

**Author's Note:**

> I have always thought about what would happen if Felicity saw Oliver when he came back into Starling to complete a mission for A.R.G.U.S. I recently saw this episode and I just had to write it out!

_“Oliver, you have to go.”_

“I’m not finished….”

_“You have to go. Someone’s coming.”_

Oliver was back. For the first time in three years he was back in Starling City, after everyone believed him to be dead after his yacht sank in the somewhere close to the North China Sea, but there was rules.

No one can know he is back.

After surviving Lian Yu, having to kill his friend by stabbing him in the eye with an arrow, Oliver yet again got pulled back into the ocean. This time he didn’t get pulled out into a life raft with his father like last time. No, this time around, he didn’t have the same fate. Oliver woke up in some bed when two men walked in.

If there was something Oliver learned in his two years on being on the island was : trust no one.

He had jumped to his feet, immediately going into survival mode, but instead of attacking him they just threw him a shirt and said some words in a foreign language that he did not know. Oliver only could assume they wanted to put the shirt on. He was reluctant at first but after one of the men flashed a gun strapped to the side of him, he had no choice but to do what these men wanted. He had to survive.

It wasn’t until he was outside that he realized he didn’t survive the second drowning by chance. It was a strategic move by one Amanda Waller, director of A.R.G.U.S, a top secret agency. She wanted Oliver for something - something she was not going to reveal. It took him five months and nine escape attempts until she started to really get put Oliver in any sort of work. Before long, the truth was finally revealed.

He woke up in a town car, after being sedated by one of Amanda’s men, and he noticed the area was all too familiar. It was as if he could be dreaming because he never thought he was ever going to be seeing these streets again.

Starling City.

What was he doing there?

Well, him and Maseo Yamashiro, his quote on quote babysitter, partner and no friend, were on a mission to break into his family’s company to acquire files that Amanda needed. He was there to get access as only a member of the family can through finger print scanner. He was skeptical at first. Why would his fingerprint still be in the system? But Maseo made an excellent point as to why not? He was dead right? No one other than him had his fingerprints.

Maseo was right. He got through.

He was in his mother’s office no longer than five minutes when he was instructed to leave, but he was not done. There was no other choice but to hide. He couldn’t get caught. Waller had already threatened him that if anyone knew he was alive, they would be dead.

Oliver could not have any loved one’s blood on his hands. He has already watched one too many people he loves die because of him. The only choice he had to make this mission a success was to hide. He hid behind a wall in the connected meeting room.

Oliver was waiting for the one person he expected to show up to the office late at this hour, his mother, but it wasn’t her. He leaned passed the wall just in time to see the blonde in a low curly ponytail, dark framed glasses on her face, drop some files on the desk.

In the low light of the room Oliver could see how much of an angelic face she possessed. Even with the distance between them he only assumed how plump her light pink lips looked. She was dressed conservative in a pencil skirt going just at her knees, a short sleeve white shirt with black polka dots.

She was almost going to walk off but something caught her eye? Shit. Was it the thumb drive he left in the computer? He couldn’t get caught. Although, he did not know her, he could not let her get killed.

His felt a sigh of relief when he saw her look past the thumb drive and over to a picture frame on the desk. She spoke.

“You’re cute. Too bad you’re, y’know, dead. I mean — that’s worse for you than it is for me. Obviously.” She stood there and placed her hands on her hips, tossing her head back looking up at the ceiling, “I really have to learn to stop _talking_ to myself.”

She was cute. Her babbling, was nothing he has ever seen before. It made him do something he hasn’t done for a long time.

Smile.

Oliver saw the reflection of a light come off one of the beams holding the wall up.

A flashlight.

A security guard.

Fuck.

He did not have long until he was caught and all of this was for not. He had a decision to make. He was between the beautiful blonde and the security guard.Option A, knock the security guard on his ass and take a chance that once he comes to they won’t immediately start searching the entire building and bring up all the security cameras. Option B, catch the security guard by surprise, kill him, hide him out in a closet to give Amanda Waller and her A.R.G.U.S agents enough time to wipe out any trace of him in this building. Or option C, go over to the blonde that was still by the desk. Hide. Possibly threaten her to keep her mouth shut and _hope_ that Amanda Waller doesn’t find out about her. Or just kill her himself. Could he even allow himself to do that?

Ten paces out.

_Think._

Seven paces out.

_What’s it going to be?_

Five.

_Make a choice._

Two.

_Decision made._

Oliver ran from behind the wall and went straight towards the blonde. She looked up and her eyes widened as she let out a yelp. He quickly put his hand over her mouth, pulling her down under the desk. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. The tight space pushing them even closer. You can say that he was thankful for the tight space he was in.

“Quiet. Don’t make a sound.” He whispered in her ear.

He looked up and saw the flashlight scan the room, the keys hanging off his belt, jingling and his boots falling onto the marble floor, barley making a sound.

The benefit of being on Lian Yu for two years? Oliver became aware of any sound. Doesn’t matter how light the sound may be to any other person. For Oliver, the slightest sound will expose your position. When you are sleeping on a cold ground and open space all around you, your senses change. Your eyes see things higher than a regular twenty-twenty vision. Your ears catch sounds any other normal human wouldn’t pick up.

Oliver had to be aware at all times because one mistake — just one and he was dead. He can’t make a mistake.

Oliver felt the woman’s hand tighten around his wrist, his hand still on her mouth. He felt his other hand rise and fall as it laid on her belly. She was scared. He understood that.

The security guard was gone.

Oliver slowly pulled his hands away from around her. In that moment she fled. She crawled out way from him, allowing herself to fall back against the file cabinet.

“Please, don’t hurt me.” She raised her hands up, her face down, terrified.

Oliver crawled out and landed on one knee in front of her. Keeping a safe distance but close enough that she can see his face against the moonlight.

“Hey, I am not going to hurt you. I promise.” He brushed his hand against her arm, wanting her eyes to catch his.

When they finally did, he found her scanning his face. Every inch, every crease, every facial hair, every detail. It was clear she did not want to believe her eyes. Her eyes wandered over to the picture frame and then back to him. He looked different from that picture of course. Unlike his photo, Oliver now had stubble on his face with his blond hair framing his face under his baseball cap. A perfect way to hide his face. This time when she time around she wasn’t focused on his face. This time she was looking into his eyes. It was like she wasn’t looking at the man he once was or even the killer he has become, but she was just looking at him. No judgment at all.

“How is this possible? You are suppose to be dead.” She spoke in a low tone, trying to stay quiet.

“I made it onto a life raft, found an island, then someone found me.” It was that simple. Right?

“I don’t — I don’t understand how you are here. We should call your mother.” She started to get up from her position, reaching for the phone, but was quickly pushed back.

“No, no, no. You can not call anyone. I am not suppose to be here.” Oliver’s hands ran down her shoulders and straight to her wrists. He kept her close, making sure she did not make another move.

“Yeah, cause you’re suppose to be dead.” She said matter-a-factly.

Oliver couldn’t help but give a small chuckle to that statement.

“Well, I’m not. It’s very complicated and I can’t explain that to you. I just need you to keep this a secret.” He releases her wrists.

“Why? Why shouldn’t I get your mother on the phone right now and tell people that you are alive.” It was a threat. She was starting to have a spine against him, “Because you are and it is selfish to keep them in the dark. They miss you! The need you!”

That was something Oliver wasn’t use to. He was use to people in Starling City to do whatever he asked. He was Oliver Queen after all. He admired this challenge.

“Cause you will die.” He told her the truth. He couldn’t stop himself from doing that. He told her everything, “I will surly die if you say a single thing to anyone. And this time, I _won’t_ come back.”

Her eye’s bounced back and forth between his own. She tried to find any lead of a lie in his eyes. There wasn’t any. She wasn’t sure if she was relieved or scarred beyond belief. It’s been years since anyone has seen or heard of Oliver Queen. He drowned. Everyone was sure of it but here he was just inches away from her, very much alive, and telling her to continue to believe that she was dead. Telling her to keep the biggest secret anyone can ever ask of her. Still a part of her is, surprisingly, willing to do so.

“You’re dad. Is he alive too?” She watched as his head hung low and shake it slowly before he brought it back up, their eyes connecting, “I’m sorry about that.”

There was a noise that startled them both and Oliver quickly, no hesitation pulled himself back and under the desk yet again. She stood up and stood close to the desk, trying to cover Oliver as much as she could.

“Hi! Umm, Wha—Wha—what are you doing here so late, Luca?” Oliver looked as the woman’s feet shuffled nervously in front of him.

“I am just doing my rounds. Alex, passed and thought it was kinda sketch, so I decided to come do a double back. What are you doing here Felicity?” 

_So, that is her name. Felicity. Beautiful. Just like her._

“Nothing,” Oliver can see her body stiffen, realizing her mistake in the answer, “I mean, obviously, I am doing something, cause why would I be here in the CEO’s office, at night, alone, if I wasn’t doing something?” She gave a nervous laugh and that made him smile, again.

“So, whatcha doing?” He can hear the security guard take steps forward and Oliver sensed some tension going on in the voice. He was ready to jump out from under the desk and wrap his arms around his neck. He would either squeeze the life out from him or break the neck completely. It was something that in the last three years, has become somewhat of a norm for him. Again, if he didn’t do this. He was dead. Fight or flight.

“Mr. Steele, wanted me to see why Mrs. Queen’s account isn’t showing any of the files she has on her computer. It is the router. It’s rebooting. I will be out in no time.”

“Okay, I will be back in five minutes. You better be out.”

There was silence and Oliver felt a soft hand wrap around his arm, pulling him out.

“You have to go.”

“Thank you, Felicity.” He reach up, placing a hand on her shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

“Smoak. My name is Felicity Smoak.”

He gave her a small smile and leaned back over to the desk grabbing his thumb drive, securing it in his pants pocket. He started to ready himself to make a sneak exit when he was stopped by a soft voice. A voice that much to his surprise, has come to enjoy, “Why me?”

“What?”

“You are trusting me, with something big like this. It is clear that you had the option to kill me. You said so yourself that I can die if I told anyone you were alive. So why trust me? You don’t even know me.”

He walked back over to her and repeated the same actions she did minutes ago. He was finally about to return the favor and search Felicity’s eyes himself. It wasn’t for truth. He knew just by looking at her she was someone who wouldn't lie just for the hell of it. She would lie for a purpose. No, it was him who would do things for the hell of it. He searched for eyes for the hell of it. They were beautiful and peaceful. Something he hasn’t had a lot of as of late. He wanted to take in every bit of those blue eyes to last him a lifetime.

“You could have exposed me to the security guard back there, but you didn’t. That says a lot,” he let out a sigh as his face went closer to hers and he spoke softly, “Besides, there’s just something about you. I can’t put my finger on it, but I can tell you are someone worth trusting. I have seen a lot of bad people ever since the boat went down, Felicity. You are not one of them. It’s in your eyes. You aren’t a target to me. You are just a person.”

Oliver turned to the desk, grabbing a notepad and a red pen, writing something down on it, “If you get stopped again, give them a glance of this. It should corroborate with your story about helping my mothers files. It’s access to her accounts—if i remember it correctly.”

Felicity took the red pen and paper that was handed over to her, reluctantly, “I wouldn’t really need access codes to get into anything. I’m pretty good at what I do. There is no firewall or password that can keep me out. I was able to get to my first firewall when I was-” She saw him give a look saying _Felicity, you are rambling._ _Just take it,_ so she did, “Thank you.”

Without another word, Oliver was gone leaving Felicity Smoak standing there with a note in one hand and a red pen in the other. She brought that red pen close to her chest as her stare remained on the direction where Oliver Queen vanished. Like everyone else, never knowing if she would see him again.

It’s been two years and four months since that night. Felicity didn’t know what to do after Oliver left, so she went back down to her cubical, she grabbed her things and went home. For weeks she stayed thinking about Oliver and how he was alive when everyone thought him dead. Of course it took her a long time to also get over the fear that someone was watching her. Waiting for her to be alone. To kill her. It stayed in the back of her head for the longest time. She waited for that day.

That day never came.

What did come to her as a dejavú was Oliver Queen appearing. This time it wasn’t in the dark. It wasn’t by him trapping her under the table to hide from a security guard. No, she found out through her co-workers mouths. It was early morning, when she made it to work, and everyone was bustling about, more so than usual. Upon arrival at her desk, Donna the office gossip ran up to her and deliverers the news that Oliver Queen was found alive. Felicity, shocked of the news, almost dropped the stack of files she had in her arms.

It’s been three weeks since that information was given to her, and Felicity has yet to see him. He had arrived at the offices once or twice for a visit, everyone welcoming him back, but not her. She was too afraid to even approach him. What was she to say?

_Hello, good to see you again! Glad you didn’t die — again._

No. She couldn’t possibly do that because she isn’t even suppose to know him. Felicity got hired a year after his fatal supposed death. What was she to say?What was she to do?

She did well on avoiding him until one afternoon.

Felicity was at her desk looking over codes that was sent to her to break through. She was in the zone, writing down notes with her red pen — yes the same red pen Oliver gave her on that night — when she heard a deep voice come from behind her.

“Felicity Smoak?”

She turned around slowly, pulling the pen from between her teeth. He was here. In front of her. Again. Is this real?

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like this please check out my Life As We Know It AU!  
> Twitter: olicityxbett


End file.
